lowdysstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan/Marvel
Ivan Titov Ivan the Terriable Member of Hellfire Club (This Character Belongs to User:Lowdy345) History Ivan was born in Moscow, Russia on October 31, 1980 to two mutants. His mom could turn into a rat. His dad could break wood with a touch. At the age of twelve Zack blew up a small marble, in a game of marbles, by touching it. His dad was sooo proud, his mom on the other hand was angry. She thought that the only way Ivan could’ve received such powers is from someone else who was a better mutant then her. She was wrong but she was convinced. She locked Ivan and his father out one night. Which was stupid since her husband can make wood go in splinters every where. So when he broke the door his wife happened to be standing right bye the door and one of the splinters cut her throat. She was bleeding to death and the father said he was sorry and said that he loved her. She told him she was sorry for doubting him. His father started crying. Ivan’s glove fell of when he dropped to his knees. His glove was the only thing that keeps everything around him from blowing up when he touches something. He went to hug his dad and his dad…. Well his dad blew up into a million pieces. Blood was every where, even on Ivan. The neighbors heard the commotion and called the cops. Ivan put his gloves back on before the cops got there. He heard the sirens down he road when a women whispered in his ear. “I saw what you done, they will take you away, to jail. Come live with me.” Ivan was a terrified nine year old so he followed her, to no telling where. This womens name was Issabel Titov, his aunt. She worked for the KGB and she suspected Ivan to grow up and work for the same people, because he had potential. She trained him in all kinds of arts. Once he was 21 he joined up to the KGB and he overranked everyone there in months. Then, after 9 years working with them he was escorting someone to London, where he met the Hellfire Club. He fitted in there more then anywhere, he felt like he belonged there. So he dissapered and joined them. Personality He is bossy, but everyone in Hellfire Club knows that he does this for their benefit, not his own. He will give up his life for this club, and give his life against the X-Men. After killing his father blood hasn’t been a problem. He has no interest in marring due to the bad relationship his mom and dad had when he was first born. All he wishes to do is make sure the Titov bloodline stays strong with all mutants and is a name that every X-Man will fear. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Ivan has black hair with a military style hair cut. He has brown eyes and no facial hair. He has a tattoo on his arm with the initials KGB, the organization he once was apart of. Powers Powers *Can blow things up by touch, the bigger the thing the longer it takes to blow up. Friends Friends - Category:Marvel